1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in outdoor lights for camping or home use and, more particularly, pertains to a new and improved lighting structure which also silently eradicates the insects that are attracted by the light.
2. Description of Related Art
Lighting systems that are used privately at camp sites or at home, and traditionally are driven by a low voltage power source, make no provision for eradicating the flying insects that are attracted to them. Although flying insect eradicating devices which utilize a light source are in use, these devices are built for the purpose of eradicating insects, and not for the purpose of providing light to the surrounding area. In other words, the light source in the prior art flying insect eradicating devices has no useful purpose other than to attract the insects to the eradicating device.
It is the object and general purpose of the present invention to provide an outdoor lantern for use in back yards or camp sites, providing the light required for the area surrounding the placement of the lantern, while at the same time silently eradicating all insects that are attracted to the lantern.